The Tiny Pirate Captain
by Lady-Kasha
Summary: After Alabasta on an island in the Grand Line the Straw Hats meet Emi, a small blue haired girl who Zoro taught the way of the sword too. She travels with them to an island to find her swords partner. Light Zoro Sanji
1. Prologue

By Lady Kasha

Warnings: Boys eventually kissing…does lead to more stories

One Piece is not mine. It is the great and powerful Eiichiro Oda.

**Prologue**

The Marine Captain sighed again looking out to the ship that was docked just on the horizon of the island they were stationed to guard. The Silver Moon was a legendary pirate vessel, having them off shore did not mean trouble. The crew was a basically a group of bounty hunters who did not like some of the laws. The Marine Captain knew the forces stationed here did not stand a chance. Also the ship was technically out of their jurisdiction range. The call to headquarters had been tiresome. Basically, they were to sit there and watch. Though babysitting the ship on the horizon was not marine procedure. Not that is was an ugly ship, far from it.

The ship was docked just behind the rocks. It was a rather large ship with dark blue sails that blended into the starlit night sky. The flag had no jolly-roger. Instead it had a crescent moon that seemed to shine regardless of time. The ship is shaped like a filled half moon, a perfect circle. Three huge sails stand over the deck, the largest centered in the middle of the ship. The main deck is rounded to perfection, three hundred and sixty degrees of the sturdiest wood. The higher two decks are off centered toward the aft and are the base for the third sail.

The ship is strong. The captain has a large bounty on her head. The marine crinkled the poster of the face she was to arrest. The marine snorted. Was it really that hard to get a descent picture? The one that lay on the table now a little bent was one of the worst in the history of the World Government. Captain Elizabeth also known as Blue Ocelot, allegedly she looked catlike when armed. She was worth a hundred million belli. The price did not seem to fit the bounties she turned in…she supposedly turned in. Her picture was a profile shot with her face covered in blood. One would think with all the havoc she has caused some one would have a better picture. You could not even tell how old she was. All you could really see was her left eye and that smile. How could anyone be so happy to be covered in blood?

Her hair was blue. Her eyes were a golden brown. She was known for wearing white and blue. She carried two swords at all times. She had turned in over a billion Belli's worth of bounties. For some reason the Marine hoped she would never have to meet her.


	2. Preface

By Lady Kasha

Author's Note: Original Battle Plan was a chapter a week until I realized that would be sixteen weeks. I think a chapter a day sounds much better, plus they are short little chapters.

**Preface**

Off behind the rocks the first mate of the Silver Moon made her morning rounds. She stalked up to the upper deck opening the door to the Captain's quarters. She had pushed in after a knock. She found the blue haired captain sitting in the shadows of her chair caused by the morning light. Elizabeth was in another one of her moods. The first mate would sigh on a normal day, but today the door opened up behind her. Her second was quick to enter with a skip and a smile. This only seemed to provoke anger from the first.

"Captain." The figure looked up from her place in the towering chair seated behind the desk, blue hair covering far too much of her face. She set down the new bounty sheets and smiled widely to her first and second mates.

"Captain, why do you have to go by yourself?" The second mate whined collapsing down on the front of the Captain's desk with a sigh. Her head following her arms in a huff complete smothering the poor desk. "I want to go to." She was immediately hit in the back of the head by her first mate slash counter part and knocked to the floor of the captain's quarters.

"Reading the letter again I see." The first mate said shrugging the large sword strapped to her back into a more comfortable position. The move was soon followed by the popping of knuckles. The second mate cringed from the floor, lifting her self up enough to rest her arms on the edge of the desk. She stared at her captain.

"They are close by…funny…they are catching up to us." The Captain sighed looking from the bounty sheet to the letter. She placed them both back down on her desk and placed her head in her hands.

"Why do they matter so much?" The second asked tilting her head to the side. Her cloak caught in-between her and the captain's desk. The first glared a hole into her crewmates head. One was to never ever ask that question, ever.

"The person who taught your captain how to swing a sword might be of valid importance would they not?" The captain replied with a smile. The first blinked, caught completely off guard by her captain's behavior. The Captain's life before she joined the crew was to never be spoken of. The first mate knew the core facts, but that was as far as they went. No one else knew anything besides the fact the captain had two bounties. That was the reason they kept her identity so well guarded. Knowing who she was would give the marines all the incentive they would need to actually hunt them down. "Come on let's go…we should round up the bounty heads here and move on. Our name has yet to reach the far corners of this world."

"Ay Aye Captain!" Both mates snapped up and followed the captain out.


	3. Chapter 1

By Lady Kasha

Author's Note: The chapter where the characters actually come in and twice the length of the other chapters.

**Chapter 1**

"Why does this always happen to us?" Nami cried out dramatically as she ran away in the lead with Chopper and Ussop close on her tail. The two turn to her, their faces distorted with rage.

"It is all your fault!" They both yelled to her with faces that might be considered comical at another time.

"If you had not taken their gold we would have to run away!" Usopp yelled to her cursing as they ran away from the pirates who were currently chasing them.

"What did you say?" Nami turned to Usopp her own rage significantly more powerful than his own. Usopp cringed and continued to run without another word.

"Oi! Nami! What are you doing?" Luffy waved from a tilted back chair outside of a local restaurant. He had his normal goofy smile and pointed to them as he looked to Zoro who was sittting across from him drink in hand.

"Luffy run!" Nami yelled grabbing Luffy by his ear and pulling him along. Zoro stood up dropping some money on the table. He sighed and gave the waitress an apologetic look, taking off after them.

"What did you do?" Zoro asked when he caught up with Nami, who still had a hold on the laughing captain's ear.

"Nami-Swan!" Sanji called out from a local booth. Nami sighed about to yell at the stupid cook, but Zoro beat her to the punch and just hit the cook in the head to get the man to follow them. "Moss-head!" Sanji growled at Zoro trying to return the attack to the swordsman.

"Robin's on the ship right?" Nami asked looking to Zoro who nodded in response. He kept his eyes locked with hers in a sort of stare down.

"What did you do?" Zoro asked again ignoring the cook and the rest of the world and focusing on Nami and the jingling bag on her back.

"She stole those guys' gold, and now there after our heads!" Usopp cried out running a little faster probably in order to avoid Nami more than their pursuers.

"Wait for me!" Chopper said catching up with Usopp, the now leader of the Straw-Hat run away effort.

"So just give it back!" Zoro gave a very annoyed look to the navigator and money squander.

"Do you want your interest to go up?" Nami's eyes shot daggers at Zoro's debt.

"No…" Zoro said quickly moving away from the money loving navigator in order to roll his eyes.

"Nami-Swan, if you wanted, we could just fight them?" Sanji asked. He was gazing at her with the customary undying love hearts in his eyes. Nami gave a short pause, almost a lapse in time.

"Alright you two..." Nami said with her normal authority pointing to Sanji and Zoro. "Get rid of them!" Sanji twirled and Zoro just sighed and stopped running. Zoro reached for his sword and turned to see a blue streak cut across his field of vision. Then all the men fell. Sanji blinked and put his hands back by his side. Zoro used his hand to stifle a yawn accompanied by a shrug of his shoulders. Sanji blinked again at the three women that appeared before the chaos. His eyes automatically turning into their customary heart like shapes. Robin leaned over the ships railing looking onto the scene folding out below her, off the deck of the ship.

"Is that…" Robin's gaze locked with the youngest girl standing in the middle of the other two with long blue hair and two sword scabbards hanging from her belts.

"Zo-san!" The blue haired girl tackled him straight on and Zoro smiled lifting her up in the air.

"Hey there kid!" Zoro said lifting her up above his head. She hugged him around his neck. Everyone else in the crew just stared and some even fell over. Robin's features seemed to soften putting a puzzle together in her mind. Luffy laughed out right and Nami ignored everything, continuing up to the ship going to hide her treasure.

"Zo-san…ne Zo-san?" The blue haired girl is set back down to the ground with Zoro's hand on her head. It does not stop the small girl from wiggling her way into Zoro's broad chest.

"Oi, Emi seems like you have gotten faster." Zoro smiled rubbing his hand into her hair messing it up slightly. All it took was a shake of her head to get all the strands back into place.

"Do you think so? I've been training, but I'm not so sure. Where is Jonny?" She asked looking at the others behind him. The other two began to move everyone else besides Zoro was so distracted they did not take notice. Zoro's eyes locked with the taller one who only nodded as she dragged the bodies off.

"I told you, I'm a pirate now. I know you got my letters." Zoro said as Emi looked around him to the rest of the Straw-Hat crew who seemed to be regaining their composure. "This is Luffy, he's the captain…" Before Zoro even finished the introduction of the Captain Emi kicked Luffy in the shin. She was back to her place behind Zoro by the time the pain even registered in Luffy's brain. The Captain cried out in pain once he realized what happened.

"If Zoro does not become the world's greatest swordsman I swear that is just a taste of what is to come!" She said hiding behind Zoro it might not have seemed much of a threat by her antics. It seemed that both she and Luffy shared a secret confrontation because of the eye contact they shared.

"If I am to be Pirate King I need the best swordsman in my crew." Luffy nodded from his place now sitting with his legs crossed on the ground. Emi seemed to relax and smile with her whole body.

"You may have to watch you back now Luffy." Zoro said with a smile as he slammed a fist into Emi's head. "She's known as blue lightning for her quick attacks."

"Ouch." Emi shrunk back away from Zoro grabbing her head with both hands. She looked up to him with a hurt expression on her face. "Nani?"

"Do not attack my captain." Zoro said with his fist above her head. Zoro looked as if he was going to kill her with his fist. His look was very menacing to a person who he just openly hugged in public. Emi looked up to him with an equally horrible look.

"Alright…alright!" She said rubbing the back of her head and turning away from Zoro.

"Oi! Shitty-Swordsman, do not hit a woman." Sanji said shooting a glare at Zoro as he walked past him completely ignoring the green haired one at the same time. Zoro just rolled his eyes and shot Emi and look of sympathy. Sanji oblivious to the look smiled brightly leaning down to greet her. "Hello there Emi-chan, I'm Sanji the ship's chef. You are the most beautiful little angel sent from the heavens." Emi's face blanches at the comment directed at her.

"You should not hit on women, you perverted cook." She shoots Sanji a glare that speaks volumes about her distaste. Then she hears the laughter, Emi sort of jumps in her place on the ground. She turns and looks to Zoro who tries to not look like he was laughing. She then back to the crest fallen chef. Everyone else on the Straw- Hat crew snickers lightly trying to stifle it whenever Sanji meets their gaze.

"Where are the people who were with you?" Robin asked from the bow of the ship. Emi looked up to Robin and smiled to the woman.

"They went to turn in the bounty those men are worth a nice sum of money." Emi smiled and winked to her. Robin seemed taken a back for a split second then smiled. The kid knew she knew maybe Robin would not spill the beans. "Since I am temporarily rich, how about I buy you guys' dinner? I'll pay in order to apologize for my earlier actions against your prestigious captain."

"Emi…that may not be the smartest idea…you don't know these guys, especially the captain. He does not know the meaning of the word full. His stomach eats through our money faster than anything else." Zoro said looking to her trying to get her to take back her offer. Emi just laughs and smiles to him.

"Food!" Luffy cried as if on cue.

"I am getting a lot of money for those guys as long as you don't exceed my share of their bounties I should be fine." Emi smiled to Zoro who sighed in defeat. "Plus I want to hear all the adventures you've been on." Zoro smiled to her and Emi led them to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 2

By Lady Kasha

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Emi, how do you know Zoro?" Chopper asked the blue haired girl, she blinked pulling her hair back behind her ear. She then smiled to the blushing reindeer as he picked at his food.

"I found him in covered in snow in the dead middle of winter on my master's property." That seemed to get a look from the entire crew. They all knew of Zoro sense misdirection. "I was scared out of my mind. I automatically ran to my master who proceeded to laugh at me and the frozen boy who refused to let go of his swords. He pulled the ice man inside the dojo and then had me running all over the temple gathering things to defrost the swordsman."

"She seems to be forgetting the part about the annoying little girl and her master restraining the swordsman to the floor of the temple." Zoro shot her a look and the rest of the crew who had been acting uninterested turned to the two of them. "She also overlooked the little girl coming in every day to ask the swordsman about fighting, his swords, his life, and everything about the outside world. There was also the annoying master who fed the swordsman odd concoctions that would make him better or so he claimed. I remember throwing up about half of those things. I also remember a girl becoming slightly ill due to the training she was doing outside in the dead of winter every day."

"Yeah, but by the time you left I was able to actually get some hits on you. Not bad for a beginner." Emi pointed to him and Zoro nodded with a smile. They weren't really fighting, more like reminiscing. Nami smiled and listening closely for information to be used at a later date. "I also remember you teaching me lots of things, how else would I be able to beat down so many bounty heads?" Emi laughed and Zoro took another swig of his drink.

"Meh…you did that yourself. I can tell anyone anything. Words do not mean anything unless you practice the meanings behind them." Zoro said looking into his drink. Zoro saw a different face there floating in his mug, a face of the girl from his dojo. A wide smile spread over Emi's face and Luffy smiled with her.

"This is coming from the man who does not believe in God!" Emi pulled one of her sheathes and tapped the hilt of her sword on Zoro's head. "I swear…you are the poster child for Buddhism." Zoro shot her a look and looked back down at his drink. "Don't get depressed on me!" Emi said hitting him in the head with her sword. "I won't pay for your meal if you get all moody on me."

"Come on Zoro don't be sad!" Luffy said smiling to him. Zoro looked up to his captain and smiled.

"Meh…we're both going to get emotional. I mean it's getting close to that time of year." Zoro said leaning back. Emi set her sword on the table and placed her head on her head and sighed.

"I hate this time of the year."

"Yeah…."

"You two just killed the party atmosphere!" Usopp said leaning over the table with one hand supporting his weight, hitting them both on the head with his own drink.

"…" One of the girls from the earlier escapade against the bounty heads taps her on the shoulder.

"Oh hi!" Emi perks up and smiles to the tall girl. The tall girl hands Emi a bag which clinks with the sound of money when Emi takes it. "Thank you! See you later!" The girl left as silently as she came, not even sparing a glance back once the money was handed over.

The party continues on as Emi sets the bag in her lap and smiles looking on to the Straw-Hat crew. Emi hits her head obviously remembering something. She pulls out a map as the Straw-Hat crew dances around like crazy drunken fools. Well only the younger half the older four sit and laugh at the others. Nami sits down next to Emi after hitting Usopp in the head and looks at the map.

"I don't recognize the island…where is it to?" Nami asked leaning over the younger girls shoulder. Nami had learned a few facts about Emi from the earlier conversations. The girl sitting next to her was only thirteen. Not only was she so young, but the bounty on her head was sixty million belli. Emi had yet to fully explain it, but she alluded to the fact that it was because of the way her master died. Emi gave off that smile again. Sometimes this girl looked too much like Luffy. Emi turns to Nami then with a hushed tone and an evil glint in her eye did she dare speak.

"It's a map to a shire where my sword is." Emi smiled evilly at the map. Then she perked up shocking Nami as she clutched the table to her chest. "I can hardly wait to go!"

"…this one's partner, right?" Zoro said leaning over the table pointing his thumb to the sword now in a death lock. Emi nodded repeatedly the smile still plastered on her face. "Well there is no point in using an incomplete weapon."

"It is better than most swords by itself…but I really just want to see what the two of them can do together. I can not wait to reunite them." Her eyes shown as she stared at the map. Sanji sat down next to Zoro shockingly not across from Nami, but on the other side. He had been drawn by the talk and moved to join them and did not want to take the other seat where _someone_ had been sitting.

He had to say it was weird seeing someone so close to Zoro. Besides the captain no one tried to touch him when his swords were in arm reach. Sanji would kick at him, but hug him that was asking for instant death. To see this little girl do that almost made Sanji feel as if he had lost something to her. Sanji shrugged it off though. Zoro was his rival, and his Nakama. Zoro's words caught Sanji's attention as he finally sat down beside the man.

"Yeah the swords have been separated for three hundred years, isn't that right?" Zoro asked looking over to Emi, but did spare a glance at the cook as he sat down. Emi loosened her grip on the sword and smiled.

"That is correct. The last owner was the renegade swordsman known as Jinx. He stormed all over the seas. Its rumored his crew would have rivaled Gold Rogers if they were alive at the same time." Emi smiled pulling the blade out and letting the light bounce off it. "The rumor is that you did not even have to cross him, just one of his crew in order to die."

"That is his only hiding spot?" Nami asked with belli signs appearing in her eyes. Sanji smiled to the small girl. She really seemed to love swords just as much as the idiot next to him, just like he loved his cooking.

"Yeah…this was his base…" Emi finger traced part of the map that surrounded the x. "It was unpopulated then and still is now due to the currents around the island." Sanji did not like the sound of that he knew what the ocean could do first had to islands stuck in the wrong place. "The log pose sets to the field quickly, but once you set out to sea it adjusts again. It took me a while, but I eventually hunted down and eternal log. The only problem is…"

"I want to go! Let's go there Nami!" Luffy said jumping up and down behind her. Nami slammed her fist into Luffy's head. Sanji and Zoro both looked up to their captain at the same time. Neither one of them had noticed the others had stopped dancing around.

"Baka!" Nami yells hitting the captain again. "Emi is going to go there we can't just follow her." Nami stand up looking down the man she slammed into the floor. Emi's laughter breaks her from her physical assault on the captain. Emi grabs at her sides trying to catch the breath she lost because she was laughing so hard.

"Ne…It's no problem I actually need a small boat in order to get inside the island's currents. I was going to find a ship here anyways." Emi said speaking between fits of laughter. She looked to Luffy on the ground and started laughing again.

"Yosh! Then it's settled will bring Emi with us and go to the island and go on a grand adventure!" Luffy proclaimed rising from his spot on the floor only to get hit back to the ground by more people.

"Quit deciding things on your own!" Nami, Ussop and Sanji proclaim together.

"Jeez Luffy…" Sanji said sitting down. "Do you ever think before you decide on something?" Sanji did not like Emi. Well the feeling of uneasiness was there in her presence as if her guard was still on even though she looked so relaxed. The looks that crossed her face disturbed Sanji no thirteen year-old should be able to glower like she did at Zoro.

"Of course I do! I want to go! So does Nami and Zoro right?" Luffy turns to see Nami's eyes as belli signs and Zoro just blinking in shock at his captains words

"Don't include me in her money ambitions." Zoro said pointing at the navigator as Nami turned on him.

"…Zoro!" Nami says threateningly leaning over towards him.

"So you like gold, Nami?" Emi asked, Nami was quickly distracted, but Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro had taken note of the fact that Emi had her hand on the hilt of her sword when Nami turned on Zoro.

"Gold…I love gold! Do you think I could have some?"' Nami said leaning over to Emi looking to the young girl with her Belli signs eyes.

"I only want the sword. You can have everything else there." Emi said with a wickedly sweet smile.

"All of it?" Nami swooned falling back into her chair next to Emi. "Wah Emi-chan you are so adorable!" Nami proclaimed leaping over the gap in order to hug her senseless. Emi twitched a bit, but hugged her back.

"No fair Nami! You don't get all of it!" Luffy proclaimed waving his arms behind her. Sanji readied him self to kick Luffy in the face and Zoro just sighed placing a hand on the cooks shoulder shaking his head.

"What did you say Luffy?" Nami turned around to find Luffy not where he was, but on the other side of Emi.

"Emi you have to come with us! Let's go now come on! It's going to be an adventure!" Luffy said with a jump in the air. Robin chuckled and Chopper sighed pushing himself up to a standing position. Eying the others just to be sure no one got to badly injured in the moments to come.

"BAKA!" Nami slammed him back into the ground. Sanji sat back next to the swordsman and Usopp sat down in the chair Sanji left open. As Nami continued to beat the captain into the floor, the others seemed to return to a pleasant calm. Zoro pulled his mug up to his lips and eyed the navigator as she sat down.

"Ow…chie…" Luffy said from bellow the table.

"I'll go pay. See you all tomorrow." Emi said getting up and taking her map with her. Obviously, Emi decided to come with them. Nami sighed and just looked to her with a little malicious left over from Luffy. "It will be fun." Emi smiled.

"Meh…you are going already?" Luffy asked looking up to her. Emi seemed to give pause to Luffy and smiled in a sad sort of way.

"Yeah, I need to go now." Emi said walking away from the table, with the map and bag of bounty money in her hands.

"…I wanted her to stay longer…" Luffy pouted along with Chopper and Usopp. Sanji smiled to the place Emi left. She fit right in with them. Maybe Luffy would get her to join the crew. When his eyes met Zoro's he mind thought different thoughts. Emi would never join them. He didn't know why now, but he knew she had her own path. Zoro smiled at the three of them all pouting.

"We will see her tomorrow and then she'll regret saying that she wanted to come with us." Nami said with a deep sigh. This only caused a temporary jump in moral before it came crashing down with her last words. Causing the three of them to look very sad and contemplate their short future with Emi. Nami felt like she was babysitting more than anything else. Thank god Robin had joined the crew at least she was sane. Looking to Sanji and Zoro she thought back to when she originally joined. Zoro wasn't so bad and Sanji obeyed her every wimp so maybe they were alright…if they would just stop fighting.

"I think having her around with be very interesting." Robin said from her spot next to a crying Chopper, who looked up to her with hope in his eyes.

"Robin you are the only one I can count on." Nami said looking to her who was she kidding Robin was the only sane one the others were crazy.


	5. Chapter 3

By Lady Kasha

Author's Note: I feel bad because of how short this chapter is, so I posted up four as well.

**Chapter 3**

"Oi! Captain." A tall woman with a large sword taped to her back appeared behind Emi, but she was not the source of the noise, along with her was another girl who seemed to be carrying an unlimited amount of smaller knives and daggers behind a cloak.

"I told you not to call me that. I found a ship. I'll meet up with you later." Emi says her dress splits in the wind showing off the white pants she wore underneath. Her two scabbards were the only things seeming to fight back against the winds rage. "We have to move the ship. We can not be caught here."

"Aye Ay Captain." The smaller girl said pulling her cloak back over her weapons. "Sorry our ship is too big to go get your other sword."

"It's no big deal. This way I get to see Zo-san again." Emi's smile shined in the darkened alley. A giant ship stood in front of the three of them. It was huge bigger than every other ship in the dock. Blue sails cover the boat and blocks out the moons light.

"Maybe we can buy another boat…" The smaller one says, "The clippers are starting to get hit more and more any ways…"

"Maybe…"


	6. Chapter 4

By Lady Kasha

Author's Note: Of course this is not that long either…

**Chapter 4**

"Yosh!" Luffy said from the figure head of the Going Merry. Emi laughed from behind him brushing the hair out of her face. Nami stands above them looking over the Emi's map and eternal log weighing the variables.

"Alright Chopper, turn the ship thirty-two degrees starboard." Nami called out from her place on the ship.

"Aye!" Chopper called from inside grasping a hold of the steer and pushing it in his human form.

"Ne...Oi Emi? Emi!" Luffy called leaning backwards to face her from a top Merry. Emi looked up to him the wind whipping her hair all around her face.

"Yes, Luffy?" She looked to him and he stretched out his neck to greet her.

"Are you really that good with your weapons?" Luffy asked.

"I have a sixty-million belli bounty on my head for the incident at my master's dojo." Emi said with a smile pulling her hair into its final resting place behind her ear. "I don't think the Government would put a bounty that big on me for no reason." She pulled out one of her swords and looked at it in the sunlight. She could hardly wait. Soon very soon this sword would be reunited with its counter part.

"Then again you could be considered a threat if you know too much or just one government secret." Robin said closing her book and leaning over the side railing letting her hair be wiped around by the strong sea wind.

"True…and I know far too much about the government secrets." Emi put the sword back in its sheath she smiled to Robin. "Meh…it doesn't matter though…they will never find me. There poster is too outdated…"

"Really can you show me some tricks? Zoro never lets me do anything with his swords." Luffy jumps from his spot on Merry's head and plops down next to her. Emi just smiles sitting down across from Luffy.

"Tricks…like this?" She whips out a set of playing cards begins doing simple magic tricks.

"Wow! So amazing!" Chopper says he had snuck over once she had started making the cards move his eyes never leaving them.

"That's nothing I once entertained a king with three cards for three weeks." Usopp tilted his head back and laughed both Chopper and Luffy turned to him.

"Really?" The two of them asked completely caught by Usopp's lie. Emi just smiled to him and shuffled the cards.

"Can I see the cards Emi?" Emi nodded and stood up placing the deck in his hands she had no doubt that he knew some tricks while walking away. Usopp begins to shuffle, but all the cards split in half and fall apart.

"When did she?" Chopper and Luffy turn to the retreating Emi with eyes wide and sparkling


	7. Chapter 5

By Lady Kasha

**Chapter 5**

"Nami-Swan, Robin-Chan, Emi lunch is served!" Sanji calls out sweetly at first from his spot at the kitchen door, but once the girls names are out of his mouth his face contorts and he yells. "Oi shit head's food."

"Meat!" Luffy called launching himself forward towards the kitchen. Robin and Nami both walked in just before Luffy's diving assault and Emi entered slowly behind him.

"Wait for the ladies to be served." Sanji said kicking Luffy into the wall. Emi dodged the flying Luffy and sat herself down at the table. She did not move she just sat there with her hands linked in front of her face. Robin sat down beside Emi silently brushing against the girl.

"Thank you Sanji-kun." Nami said as he handed her a plate.

"What would you like, Emi?" Sanji asked looking to the silent girl.

"Water please…" Emi said not looking up. Sanji twirled and set a cup of water down in front of her. Emi set her hands down and the glass was empty. "Thank you."

"It was…nothing…" Sanji and Nami blinked at the empty glass. "Would you like some more, Emi-chan?" Sanji asked turning around to grab a pitcher. Robin kept a closer eye on the girl, but her movements were normal again after the first glass.

"Oh…so fast!" Luffy exclaimed from behind her looking over her shoulder to the empty glass.

"Stop bugging Emi and eat you barbarian." Sanji said looking over to Luffy as the rest of the crew ate. Emi hardly touched the food on her plate, but ate some of everything and thanked the cook as Luffy ate the rest of her meal. She drank most of the pitcher of water though.

"Oi Emi, want to go?" Zoro asked looking over to her as they left the galley.

"…one?" Emi asked looking towards him a familiar smile finding its way to her face.

"Of course, as fair as we can get…" Zoro said as he pulled out his swords. Emi stood up and followed him to the back of the ship they put their swords at the top of the stairs each coming down with only one sword and sheath. They squared off on the aft deck.

Emi tossed a coin.

Nami and Sanji had followed the two of them. They stared at the two of them and the coin. Sanji rolled his eyes, drying his hands on the towel he currently held. The coin made a few rotations in the air. Nami sighed and cleared her throat preparing to yell.

Clink…

"What are you…" The question was never completed. Zoro and Emi disappeared at the same time. Sanji and Nami dropped their jaws. Sparks began to fly from the aft deck and Emi appeared after one of the hits spinning on her feet. She had to grab at the deck in a crotched position to stop her momentum.

"Ita…ita…meh, I seem to have been hit quite a few times." Emi said looking down to her clothes which now were adorned with numerous small cuts and tears.

"At least you are not bleeding…" Zoro said looking to his arm which had a number of even smaller nicks on it. The cuts barely bled, but you could see the fine lines of red.

"I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding more than you are." Emi sheathed her blade and looked over she self checking for cuts and bruises.

"Yeah you could be…" Zoro said putting away his blade as well. "That was pretty fun though."

"Most fun I've had in years." Emi said falling back against the deck. Zoro smiled and fell down as well.

"So…tomorrow?" Zoro asked looking over to her, Emi nodded.

"Tomorrow!" She smiled as Zoro closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Nami and Sanji shared a look. Nami stomped off and Sanji stood their looking at the two of them collapsed on the aft deck. He had to laugh. They were too funny. Sanji sighed looking at Zoro's knit brow. Sanji walked away. Maybe he could do the dishes by himself. No way in heaven or hell was Zoro getting out of doing them after dinner though.


	8. Chapter 6

By Lady Kasha

**Chapter 6**

A few days later after the initial match Sanji glared at the two figures passed out on the aft deck. He wanted to kick the two of them and tell them to get to work. This is a pirate ship, not a cruise line. Sanji sighed was he the only one on this ship who actually did their job? Luffy sure did a whole lot of nothing with Chopper and Usopp, but the last two did occasionally do things. Though Usopp creativity is quite mind blowing Sanji could feel his anger rising just thinking about the marksman. Nami kept the ship on course with Chopper's help and Robin well…she read.

Sanji was furious. He cooked all day. No one else even came close to his work hours. Of course keeping Luffy happy and full was more of a life style than a job. If it was a job it would be a full time without paid over time. Sanji grumbled.

"Sanji…" At the sound of his name the cook whipped around his pink apron flying to find Emi leaning in the door way.

"Emi-chan!" Sanji said with a smile. Emi smiled to him, taking the pet name as a sign to enter. She stepped inside Sanji's realm, the kitchen.

"I was wondering if there is anything I could help you with?" Emi looked around the kitchen with a yawn, obviously not fully awake yet. Sanji smiled to the girl stepping out of her way as she looked around his domain. She was not that bad. She was polite and helpful. Unless Sanji spoiled her then she turned vicious. So Sanji had learned to spoil the girl in more subtle ways. He put a second water pitcher next to her place. He made sure to always have a glass in the fridge and he always made sure not to worry over her.

"I'm sure Zoro told you all about me, just take a seat." Sanji said waving the girl off. Emi laughed and sat down. That was another odd thing about Emi. She laughed a lot mainly at the crew, but never offensively. She seemed happy. Sanji could tell Luffy was already plotting against the poor girl, but he had a feeling Emi already knew.

"You are the one he writes about the most." Hearing those words from Emi's mouth made Sanji's neck burst into flames.

"Not his precious Captain?" Sanji asked in disbelief. He and the swordsman had always been at odds. Here was his little girlfriend telling Sanji that he was Zoro's favorite subject. Sanji could not believe what she was saying.

"Yeah, I hardly hear anything about Luffy. Then again Zoro knows I would not like Luffy, simply because he is his captain. Zoro does not mention him for my sake. If it was not for those thoughts his letters would probably be longer and filled with Luffy's antics." Emi was smiling behind him, Sanji snorted. Luffy was quiet the mindless fool. If Zoro wrote about every stupid thing Luffy did he would be sending Emi books. Heck even today the captain had launched himself overboard to catch the giant sea turtle. Emi had blinked once. Zoro had jumped right over the side after his captain.

"I am shocked the Marimo can write." Sanji blurted out he was currently stirring some sort of delicious something in a bowl. Emi snickered behind him. Sanji had no idea what possessed him to say it out loud. Maybe he just wanted to hear more about the annoying man. To of course annoy him with at a later date, Sanji always could use some new material.

"He grew up in a temple. He knows all the mantra's forward and backwards. He writes like a monk too." Emi said that part with a sigh, Sanji turned to her as she continued on. "I have to look up some of the words he uses. He described you as Rama. I had to look it up to find out what it meant." Emi sighed again and shook her head not seeming to notice Sanji until he placed a cup of water in front of her.

"So what did he call me?" Sanji asked toweling off his hands as he retreated back to his sink.

"After meeting you, he was defiantly referring to your lady's man personality. Of course Rama was loyal to one woman, from what I understand. You on the other hand…" Emi smiled behind the glass of water. Sanji's back was to her, poor boy never saw it coming.

"What did you think before?" Sanji asked very curious right now on how exactly the swordsman had described him to her.

"Well the word is derived of the god described as the perfect man so it could mean you were sexy and outgoing, or moved by nature, but it defiantly means you're an attractive skirt chaser." Emi laughed at the look on Sanji's face. He had turned around so fast to look at her the ladle was still in his hand. From the look on his face he defiantly saw himself as all those things except the last one. Emi applauded Sanji for not spilling anything from that ladle. The chef had some amazing skills.

"Sounds like the bastard." Sanji mumbled moving back to the food trying not to think about Zoro calling him sexy.

"He also wrote about you being the only one who could offer him any challenge. I could not imagine fighting Zoro everyday, like you do. You both have to have a lot of stamina to fight all the time." Emi said with a tone of respect and awe. Sanji went a little red at the admiration she was showing him.

"They aren't that extravagant both of us barely work up a sweat. Half the time it is me kicking him awake." Sanji said with a sigh pulling out things from the selves and measuring them out. "All that bastard does is sleep all the time."

"You mean like now?" Emi asked looking to Sanji, spying the slouched form of Zoro out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah like now." Sanji gave the porthole a glare pushing a side a bowl as he began to cut up vegetables for the soup.

"You know…he's not really asleep." Emi had moved from her spot at the table and was now peeking out the porthole to Zoro.

"Of course he is. You can hear his roaring snores." Sanji said with confidence, but his curious look sent another message towards the girl. Sanji did not stop with his chopping which spoke for his concentration.

"He's faking. When he really falls asleep he is dead quiet the snoring comes later in the night. He does not know that though." Emi said with a little laugh dropping her self back down to the kitchen floor. Sanji's beating rhythm stopped knife hovering above the board.

"You're kidding." He said looking to her. The girl shook her head furiously with a smile on her face.

"He's awake." Emi saw Sanji's face change, but he did not do anything except move back over to the cutting board with a smile on his face.

"You want to cut these? I have to check on the roast." Sanji moved to the sink and Emi nodded picking up the knife. Sanji put a hand to his face trying to hide the smile that refused to stop growing.

"You did not hear if from me though…"


	9. Chapter 7

By Lady Kasha

**Chapter 7**

Later that say Sanji squatted down in front of the snoring swordsman. Everyone else was either crashed on the front deck or in the lower decks sleeping. Sanji continued to eye the swordsman. He was still too caught up in the earlier thoughts of Zoro intentionally or unintentionally calling him sexy. Sanji did notice the change in face that the swordsman showed finally waking up with a glare.

"What are you doing ero-cook?" Zoro asked looking to the man who was sitting down in front of him with a smile stretching across his face.

"What do you think I am doing?" Sanji asked the smile still there on his face looking to the cranky, not so sleepy swordsman.

"…I don't know that's why I asked. Like watching me sleep cook?" Zoro was glaring at the cook. Sanji noticed that it wasn't really an insult that fled Zoro's lips that made him smile wider. He had been thinking about what Emi said. The fucker was always awake. He probably…no Sanji knew the bastard was watching a making sure everyone was ok, on guard with his eyes closed. He even knew he faked sleep to throw off enemies I mean really who would suspect a man who just woke up to be a deadly force to be reckoned with.

"Not really, but something has been bothering me." Sanji sat down mocking the others man's sleeping pose. Zoro gave him a look that said he was indeed listening to the annoying cook. Sanji's smile faded and he rested his head on the arm he propped on his knee. "Do you…" Sanji had about a thousand questions on his mind. Why did Emi have to show up now and ruin a perfectly good thing? Sanji sighed. He should not like this idiot. Sanji pulled his hand through his hair and kissed the idiot in front of him, full on.

"Mughhph" Sanji almost smiled at Zoro's reaction he started to pull back, but a hand trapped his head in its place. Zoro was kissing him back. Sanji almost died. No Sanji was sure he head. His heart had stopped. He had planned to ask questions, kiss, and leave, except the questions refused to come and the kiss…oh god the kiss. Where the hell did Zoro learn to kiss like that? Sanji did not remember opening his mouth, but the tongue inside coaxing his out was a pretty good indicator he had.

He pressed forward. Sanji was in deep shit. Part of his brain knew this fact. The other part was trying to figure out the best way to get into the swordsman's lap. Obvious the idiot in front of him was thinking that as well because a hand traveled from his back to his backside and was defiantly pulling him in. He had planned to blame it on hormones or say it was a joke, but those would not work now. How long had they been kissing? Sanji brushed against Zoro's earrings his thumb caressing the place between his jaw and neck. When had his hand got there? Sanji realized that he needed to breathe and with his other hand he pushed away from the swordsman's chest.

"That…wasn't…I…that didn't even cross my mind." Sanji finally finished looking into the eyes of the man before him. The idiot was not even breathing hard and here he was a ball of dough in the man's lap panting like he had just run the length of the Grand Line.

"…Stupid cook…" Zoro rubbed the side of his head. No Sanji was not purring, nor was he snuggling into the touch. He defiantly was not opening his mouth again when Zoro leaned closer. "What the hell were you thinking?" Zoro's lips closed on his and the kissing started up again. Sanji did not know what he had been thinking, but having Zoro like him and call him sexy was not that bad.


	10. Chapter 8

By Lady Kasha

Author's Note: Yeah I feel bad again so Chapter Nine is up as well…

**Chapter 8**

Zoro dropped anchor close to the island and Nami did not stop cursing the current until Luffy reminded her of all the gold inside the caves. It had been a royal pain getting to the island. The currents had sent the ship in every direction. The waves would move one way but the under tow would move another eventually Luffy just grabbed a big rock and sent the ship toward the island. Once they had landed Zoro dropped the anchor and everyone regained their bearings.

"Come on guys' adventure!" Luffy called out bouncing up and down on Merry's figure head.

"You heard the captain let's get going." Zoro said standing up and moving to the side of the ship.

"Can you give the normal people a second to adjust?" Nami yelled looking to Zoro.

"We do not have a second." Emi said pointing over to the far side of the island. "We have company if we want the gold we need to move now."

"Yeah Nami we need the gold now." Luffy said shooting himself to the shore line. Zoro jumped over the side with Chopper on his shoulder.

"I'll guard the ship." Robin said sitting back down with her book. Emi nodded and flipped over the side with a splash. Usopp climbed down the side of the ship with a grumble. Nami and Sanji soon followed after.

"Nami-Swan!"


	11. Chapter 9

By Lady Kasha

**Chapter 9**

"Marimo you don't have to destroy the forest!" Sanji shouted from the end of the line. Zoro huffed and chopped down another section of vines. Emi followed behind him with Luffy on her heels looking at the map. Emi was actually pretty good at leading the swordsman in the right direction. Chopper stood between Luffy and Emi's feet falling back slightly every so often. Nami was behind the two of them with Usopp beside her and Sanji behind her making sure not even a leaf harmed her path. Usopp was there in case a bug crossed either ones path.

"This place is extremely overgrown…I wonder how long it has been since anyone has been here." Nami said fingering a vine.

"Jinx could very well have been the last man here." Emi said as she poked Zoro's back moving him again as he took down a section of small trees.

"Do you think that boat had people on it?" Usopp asked fixing his binoculars on his eyes and looking up to the tree.

"I hope so!" Luffy said with a laugh. "I want a good fight out of them seeing they made it here!" He laughed again and everyone just stared at him. Emi nodded, but for some reason Nami doubted she was actually listening to the Straw-Hat Captain. Zoro gave one last swipe and the vines fell away letting the normal sunlight break through.

"Wow…" Nami said pushing past both Emi and Zoro to catch up to a dancing Luffy.

"Is that…a giant's skull?" Usopp asked looking to the giant skull turned cave. Emi ran forward and Chopper and Usopp shared a gulp.

"This is amazing!" Emi said with a very Luffy like smile on her face. "I wonder this hit…did Jinx cause it? Maybe he killed this giant and used the skull to keep people away."

"It must have been some fight." Zoro said coming up behind her.

"He must have been bigger than those two." Usopp said with Chopper on his heels.

"There must be some big monsters here to have fed him." Sanji said lighting up a cigarette.

"Hurry up! Bring the bags Usopp! Come on Treasure!" Luffy's voice came from inside the skull.

"If you are not in here in the next minute…" Nami's voice came shortly after Luffy's, Emi smiled to Zoro, and everyone ran inside.

"This island will be the place to reveal many things. I wonder what sort of treasures they will find…Miss Emi is quite the character. Though…I wonder Captain…" Robin blinked as birds took flight from the far side of the island along with the rise of smoke.


	12. Chapter 10

By Lady Kasha

**Chapter 10**

"Gold…"

"Gold…"

"So Rich!" Nami exclaimed leaping across the shallow bank to the piles of gold.

"There it is…there it is…" Emi smiled at the top of the hill there was a golden pedestal with a red sheath. "My sword…" Emi jumped past Nami and began to rub her cheek against her sword. "My beautiful sword…" Emi lifted up the sword and held it close to her. She smiled and pulled out her new toy and cut into the water.

"So cool!" Luffy proclaimed watching Emi dance around with her sword.

"YOU!" the Straw-Hat crew turned to see a much larger crew at the top of the treasure room guns and other more creative weapons pointed down at them.

"Uh oh…" Chopper said looking to them.

"Don't fight." Nami proclaimed looking at Luffy and Zoro. "Carry the Gold back to the ship." Nami pointed to Usopp, Sanji and Chopper who automatically took off. Nami grabbed her own bag and ran. "Grab a bag and run. You can fight later we need the gold in the ship come on!"

Zoro sighed, but grabbed a bag and tossed one to Emi. Zoro turned and pulled Luffy along with him. Emi smiled back to him as he followed the blue haired girl.

"Stop them. Get the gold. Come on men let's move!"

"Fools you will never catch the great Captain Usopp and his crew of eight-thousand! I single handedly took the map from Jinx's dead hand and found this island!" Usopp proclaimed running the fasted out of the cave. Emi laughed from behind him and grabbed Zoro's wrist pulling him along.

"Come on Zoro, I want to fight." Luffy proclaimed as Zoro tugged him along by his shirt.

"We'll fight them outside…most likely. Come one we need to get to the front before they reach the outside." Emi said with a smile Luffy cheered and took off in front of both of them breaching into the sun light. Zoro and Emi smiled and chased after the Captain into the light of day.

"What the…"

"The island is on fire…" Robin glared at the tree line filled with smoke.


	13. Chapter 11

By Lady Kasha

**Chapter 11**

"Smoke!"

"They burned the island to get to the treasure!" Nami proclaimed standing next to Usopp and Chopper locking to the burning forest.

"This is horrible!" Chopper said looking around. "We have to put it out."

"We can't…" Sanji said looking around to the growing flames.

"But the animals are dying they can't escape." Chopper said with tears in his eyes.

"We can't either…" Sanji said snuffing out the cigarette in the sand.

"Don't…" Emi said dropping her bag of gold. "Take that find the ship. I'll take care of them."

"But…"

"GO!" Emi said enraged her form was shaking.

"Come on…" Zoro said, but Luffy would not move.

"No."

"Go on Luffy…this is my fight. I brought you here. I am the one who wanted Jinx's treasure, please…just go." Emi said grabbing the handles of both her swords. The men charge out and Luffy puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not die." Luffy said picking up her bag along with his own.

"Why did you stop? Why aren't you attacking?" The captain bellowed out the demand looking over his crew.

"It's….it's the Demon of the South." One of the men said pointing to Emi. Luffy and the crew turned on the edge of the forest.

"Emi?" Nami asked looking back to her.

"Th-the captain of the Silver Moon…"

"The ship that took out an entire Marine base on land…"

"An entire female crew…"

"With a captain worth more than the swords she carries…"

"The Devil herself is here, the Blue Ocelot."

"Meh…" Emi said scratching her head. "You guys talk too much…" Emi pulled out her new sword to the sun light reflecting off the blade.

"You're the Captain of the Silver Moon?" Nami yelled pointing a finger at her.

"I did not want anyone to know that…now my bounty will get bigger." Emi said with a sigh.

"What are you saying Nami? That's Emi Zoro's friend." Luffy said pointing to Emi.

"That's also a notorious Captain of a huge ship of Pirates who hunt down bounties and are feared because they will take down anyone who wrongs them. She killed the original captain of the Silver Moon and took his ship." Nami said looking to her.

"That is not how it happened…" Emi said with a scoff. "Now hurry before this side catches aflame."

"Come on Nami…let's go." Luffy said Nami just sighs and takes off. The others take off leaving Zoro looking at Emi's back.

"Marimo…let's go." Sanji says holding Zoro's shoulder he nods and takes off beside Sanji. Sanji grabs the idiot's hand. Zoro blinks staring at the red tinted cooks face.

"So you don't get lost." Sanji says, but the red cheeks and sly smile say other wise and when Zoro squeezes his hand the cook almost glows.

"Idiot…" Zoro says lifting the hand and kissing it lightly. He turns to see Emi crouch down preparing to strike out at the poor men. A thought hits Zoro and he hopes never to cross her crew.

"Let's see how perfect this pair is…" Emi draws out her other sword and charges forward changing from a little girl to a feared Captain.


	14. Chapter 12

By Lady Kasha

**Chapter 12**

"What's happening?" Luffy asked again, everyone had made it back to the ship in one piece. Nami had automatically started checking on the treasure. Zoro had been in an eerie sort of calm automatically setting up to nap on deck with the cook standing by his side. No one questioned it. Everyone just wrote it off as some sort of male thing. "What's happening?"

"I can't tell!" Usopp yelled adjusting his scoops yet again, Sanji had to hand it to Usopp he was just as worried, but he seemed confident she would return. It was a nice changed. Luffy pouted looking over the side of the ship.

"Emi isn't back yet." Luffy rested his head down on the railing his voice was more of a whine than anything else. "Those other guys aren't here either."

"Do you want them to come?" Nami asked pounding Luffy in the head. That idiot did he not understand that if they came it meant Emi had lost. "You left her there with them you idiot."

"The fire is dying." Robin stated from behind them sitting in her chair never looking up from the book she was reading turning another page.

"What?" Chopper jumped up on a crate looking over the side of the Going Merry.

"You're right!" Her disbelief was not hidden by her voice or actions. Looking to the skyline was not helping Nami in her case either. "The smoke has thinned out. The fire is dying!"

"She must be putting it out." Sanji said looking down to a sleeping Zoro who currently had a smile residing on his lips.

"Emi's so cool!" Chopper proclaimed from atop the crate his eyes big and filled with sparkles.

"Did you know that I once put out an entire flame with my breath alone?" Usopp boasted with a laugh nose held high.

"Did you really?" Chopper asked looking to him.

"You cannot even blow out the candles on your birthday cake." Sanji said from behind him wanting to kick the idiot in the head. Emi was doing something amazing. Usopp had no right to steal a woman's fire.

"EMI!" Luffy yelled jumping up and down failing his hands. Zoro woke up with a yawn, Robin looked up from her book, Sanji smiled, and the others ran to the Going Merry's side leaning over the rail smiles on everyone's faces. Out of the woods came Emi with a big Luffy-like smile on her face. She waved to them burned and charred, but her smile never faded as she ran from the tree line toward the ship.


	15. Chapter 13

By Lady Kasha

**Chapter 13**

"Why not?" Luffy asked again. Everyone else sighed.

"She has her own ship Luffy." Nami said sitting next to him holding her head.

"That does not mean she cannot be a part of my crew!" Luffy said crossing his arms over his chest pouting. Nami hit him in the head.

"Luffy, I am a Captain I have my own crew to look after. I have to find them once we port then we will head out to sea." Emi tried yet again to explain why she could not join Luffy's crew.

"They can come too!" Luffy said with the goofy smile on his face and Nami hit him again.

"No they can't!" Everyone else exclaimed, Robin and Emi laughed and Zoro and Sanji just smiled.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked looking black and blue. Robin looked to Emi who shrugged.

"I have to ask…" Robin began quickly catching everyone attention with her tone of voice. "How exactly did you become Captain of the Silver Moon?" Robin questioned sitting across from Emi. Emi smiled to her and scratched her head.

"That's one weird story." Emi sighed looking to the table. "Parts of the rumors are true. Yes, I did kill the previous captain, but he left with his men to join DonQuixote DoFlamingo's crew along with the male half of his crew. I ran into him at a bar, his second had chased after him." Emi blushed to the table. "I had actually just run away from the marines again. When the Captain hit into me and declared he was a government agent. I just killed him. I do not think he was excepting anything. Of course the second witnessed this event and the Marines ran around the corner she grabbed me. She pointed to the body and pointed further down the road the Marines ran off after a shadow. She took me to the ship. By then all I wanted was a meal. She fed me and put me to sleep. The next day we were out at sea and everyone was calling me Captain." Emi punched the table. "I tried to run away so many times. They won't let me and they follow my every whim. It is so frustrating." Emi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You are the captain and you do not want to be…" Usopp looked to her as if she was crazy.

"Would you want to be the Captain of a bunch of sword crazy females?" Emi asked Sanji's eyes turned into hearts and Emi silenced him with a wave of her arm. "Don't answer that."

"Land!" Chopper called from outside and the crew snapped up. Everyone ran around until the anchor was dropped.


	16. Chapter 14

By Lady Kasha

**Chapter 14**

"That was so fun!" Luffy laughed as they walked into town. "We should do it again some time Emi!"

"Ita!" Emi cried out as a woman grabbed her ear.

"You're hurt." The tall woman said not even blinking as the others prepared for battle.

"You got the sword!" Another girl stated covered in a cloak. "Come on Captain, we got to go, the wind is to our backs all we need to do is lower the sails!" The girl laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Come." The taller one said her other arm on the hilt of a huge sword pulling Emi off.

"Bye-Bye new people see you on the Grand Line!" The younger one waved and ran to catch up to her captain.

"…"

"That was different." Sanji nodded his head to the fading forms.

"They dragged her off." Nami sighed and looked to her own captain wondering if anyone was strong enough to drag him off.

"Miss Emi seems to have a dedicated crew." Robin said with a smile on her face.

"We did not even get to say good bye." Usopp frowned.

"I hope she is ok." Chopper said looking concerned.

"They seem like nice people." Luffy smiled widely.

"Hn…" Zoro smiled and turned around continuing into the town.

"Zoro wait up!" Luffy said running to catch up to his first mate.

---

Kasha - I feel like I have to explain how this came to be, because I am sure it does not make much sense. Emi was created for one purpose and it is not for this story, this was written so Luffy and her would have a connection. This is just one fic out of a folder that currently has forty-one files in it. So if anything seems strange becuase I probably forgot so key areas I am human feel free to E-mail or contact me through here. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
